my_miisfandomcom-20200214-history
Mii Survivor: Ghost Island
Mii Survivor: Ghost Island ''is the fourth season of Mii Survivor. The winning tribe sends a member of the losing tribe to Ghost Island, where they will have a chance to gain an advantage. Although many alliances were disloyal to each other, many players adapted to it, and Abi's challenge and strategy beat Dylan's strategy and loyalty and John's leadership and strategy in a 6-3-1 vote. Twists * '''Ghost Island:' The tribe that wins a Reward Challenge gets the opportunity to banish one member from the losing tribe to Ghost Island, a variant of Exile Island, which are Hidden Immunity Idols and advantages that can be played this season. To obtain a relic, inhabitants must first smash an urn to earn the right to play a game of chance. Winning the game earns them the advantage. * One World: '''For the first day of the competition, everyone lived at the same camp, making them think they won’t be competing as teams. * '''Meager Supplies: For this season, tribes will only be supplied with a machete, pot, a fishing kit, and a supply of rice cut in half from the minimum the medical team allots for the castaways * Tribe Leader: Shortly after entering the game, the two oldest Miis would pick the tribes, Malolo and Naviti. The leaders then chose a Mii to compete in the physical and puzzle section of the impending reward challenge. * Tribe Switch: On Day 7, the eighteen remaining castaways were spread across two tribes of nine. * Tribe Expansion: On Day 15, a second tribe switch introduced a third tribe, Yanuya, spreading the fifteen remaining players across three tribes of five. * Double Elimination: On Day 29, Lavita was subjected to a Double Elimination, where the tribe was divided into two groups of five and two castaways would be eliminated through two separate Tribal Councils on a single night. * Mandatory Day 38 Fire-Making Challenge: Instead of a traditional vote, the person who wins the final four Immunity Challenge will get to choose one person to take with them to the Final Three. The remaining two castaways would compete in a fire-making challenge to determine who would be eliminated. Castaways HNI 0006 (1).JPG|Skye (18)- Student- 20th HNI 0099 (1).JPG|Chrissy (18)- High school student- 19th HNI 0007 (1).JPG|Shon (32)- Contractor- 18th HNI 0005 (1).JPG|Maria (18)- Student- 17th YA79Steve.JPG|Steve (47)- Dietitian- 16th HNI 0089 (1).JPG|Bo (35)- History teacher- 15th HNI 0096 (1).JPG|Shaun (18)- Student- 14th HNI 0001 (1).JPG|Ernesto (48)- Musician- 13th HNI 0095 (1).JPG|Rochelle (40)- Ping-pong player- 12th Lauren.JPG|Lauren (24)- Wakeboarding guide- 11th HNI 0088 (1).JPG|Abe (33)- Entrepreneur- 10th HNI 0093 (1).JPG|Nara (55)- Injury lawyer- 9th HNI 0092 (1).JPG|May (28)- Baseball player- 8th HNI 0091 (1).JPG|Jeff (29)- Medical student- 7th HNI 0004 (1).JPG|Marcia (24)- Luxury car saleswoman- 6th HNI 0090 (1).JPG|Clara (18)- Student- 5th HNI 0094 (1).JPG|Peyton (18)- Student- 4th YA79JOhn.JPG|John (60)- Bowler- Second runner-up HNI 0100 (1).JPG|Dylan (45)- Chemist- Runner-up HNI 0098 (1).JPG|Abi (40)- Construction Supervisor- Sole Survivor Summary On Day 2, the oldest two castaways, John and Nara did a Schoolyard pick to determine the tribes, and the tribes would receive their buffs. John’s tribe was named Malolo, and Nara's tribe was dubbed Naviti. John and Nara then chose a physical and puzzle leader for the challenge. For Malolo, Abi was the physical leader, and Chrissy was the puzzle solver. For Naviti, Rochelle was the physical leader, and Clara was the puzzle solver. Naviti won the reward. Skye was voted out for being very much dead weight to the team and not contributing to the challenge. Maria then seemed like a target, but Chrissy, desprate, told a speech on why she must stay, only to be voted out. A surprise tribe swap happened, but this time, the teams were randomly determined and John and Nara had to give up being leader. The new Malolo had Abe, Abi, Dylan, Ernesto, Jeff, Lauren, Marcia, May, and Shon. The new Naviti had Bo, Clara, John, Maria, Nara, Peyton, Rochelle, Shaun, and Steve. At TC, Abi played an idol on Dylan, and Shon was voted out instead for his perceived untrustworthiness. Steve was a target for his poor challenge ability and social threat, as well as being on Ghost Island, but his friend John played an idol on him to vote out Maria for being annoying. Rochelle then threw a fit about losing, but Steve was voted out for poor challenge ability. At a tribe expansion, the expanded Malolo had Abe, Clara, Ernesto, Jeff, and John. The expanded Naviti had Abi, Marcia, May, Peyton, and Shaun. A new tribe, Yanuya, had Bo, Dylan, Lauren, Nara, and Rochelle. Rochelle was a target when Yanuya lost, but she persuaded them to vote Bo, claiming she's more useful in challenges. Shaun was then voted off Naviti, after he betrayed his alliance to try to vote out Clara, a merge threat. At the merge, Lauren was a target for her social game, but Ernesto was voted out instead, again, for his social threat. Then Rochelle for having multiple heated arguments, then Lauren for being an untrustworthy social threat. As a twist, the tribe was split into 2 groups, and on Group A, Peyton played an idol, and Dylan and Abe tied, then Abe was voted out for challenge threat. On Group B, Nara was voted out for her threatening mental toughness. May was then idoled out for her powerful challenge ability, as well as her conflicting behavior. Before the immunity challenge, Dylan accidentally destroyed the tribe's shelter, Jeff was very mad and announced he was considering quitting the game. Though John tried to talk him out of it and Dylan apologized, at Tribal Council, Jeff quit the game, much to the chagrin of the remaining players and the jury. Marcia was then voted out, but for her likeability. Then, Clara was voted out, after isolating herself and just talking about Jeff. At the F4, John won immunity and gave additional immunity to Dylan, and Peyton lost the Final 4 challenge. At Final Tribal Council, John gave poor answers to jury’s questions, constantly brought up he tried to stop Jeff from quitting (which made the jury believe it was only a strategic move) and was criticized for his poor sportsmanship on multiple occasions, and constantly stating he would win the game, and only May voted for him. Dylan was criticized for his poor social game, but was praised for his physical ability. Abi ultimately won due to her master strategic game and physical ability, as well as her her great answers to the jury, but was criticized for her betrayls during the game. At the reunion, John won the Fan Favorite award, with Abe and Peyton as the runners-up. The hot seats went to Jeff, John, Peyton, Lauren, and Ernesto. Jeff was criticized for quitting with 4 days left, and expressed regret, John was surprised he didn't get more jury votes, Peyton discussed the "forbidden castaway", Cool Cat, flirting with her pre-game, Lauren discussed there being three tribe swaps, and Ernesto discussed his blindside. A teaser for next season was announced. Episodes Jury Votes Trivia * There are 11 girls and guys, because one castaway, Cool Cat was deemed unfit to compete after he flirted with Maria, Clara, and Peyton and made them uncomfortable. His alternate Brian, was accidentally booked for the wrong flight, So the female alternate, Abi, was used instead. * All 3 expanded tribes are represented in the Final 3. John represented Malolo, Abi represented Naviti, and Dylan represented Yanuya. * Statistics: 2020-02-06 (1).png 2020-02-06 (2).png Category:YA79's Stuff Category:Mii Survivor Seasons Category:BrantSteele Simulations